


Afterlife - Avenged Sevenfold

by xSandra



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSandra/pseuds/xSandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Sullivan recently passed away, however Johnny Christ still has difficulties getting over his death. One night he sees his ghost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife - Avenged Sevenfold

The sky slowly changed into a beautiful dark blanket with little shots of light, when Johnny Christ was walking down the street. He hummed a song and sometimes he even tried to sing along. His footsteps didn't sound loud, as he was just wearing sneakers. He wasn't really scared of the dark, but he didn't like it. He was special and he knew it. He could see ghosts. He could speak to them and he could hear them. Most of them were just spirits who didn't cross over yet, the ghosts who stayed on earth. He knew that most of them were too scared to cross over or they did something bad, so they couldn't cross over to the light. He knew most of them, like his grandparents visited him once when he was younger. They just came to say goodbye and then they went back to heaven. He could see them, and he could feel them. They looked like normal people, but had a different aura around them. Brighter or sometimes even darker…  
"Another day for you and me in the paradise." He sang. He tried not to get too much attention, which was quite impossible, because he was alone in the street. He was on his way home, after he had had a great day with his friends. He knew he was going to drink something, so he decided that he wouldn't go by car. He looked down to the cold stones, and he saw his feet moving back and forwards. He had always been intrigued by the movement your feet make when you are walking. He sighed when he saw his old sneakers, he should definitely buy new ones when he had the time to do that. He looked back up and he noticed that he had almost reached his house. He lived alone for a few years now. After the last tour they had played with Jimmy Sullivan, Avenged Sevenfold's former drummer, he bought himself a house of his own and he started living there. He missed his parents a lot, if he thinks back in time, he actually would've stayed there for a few more years. But that would look quite strange, a 26 year old man, still living with his parents. When he opened his from door, a warm and friendly atmosphere got him out of his thoughts. When he smelled the his own room, he knew he was safely at home. He was released to be at home. Last night his mother had a car accident, nothing special, but he didn't like these things at all. He dropped his keys on the kitchen table and he sighed. He walked to the kitchen to open his fridge and to get a beer. He pulled out a beer from the fridge and put it gently on the kitchen table. He looked for a lighter and he used the backside to open his beer. A popping sound entered his ears and he took his bottle and swallowed some of his beer. He moved to the couch and he sat down. He sighed and again he drank something. He didn't switch the light on yet, why would he? He was about to go to bed anyways. 

When Johnny had finished drinking his beer, he sauntered to his bedroom. He first walked to his bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom. He took his toothbrush and got some toothpaste on there. He started brushing his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror. He thought his hair looked quite weird and it could use some new gel. He spat the toothpaste in the sink and then he sauntered back to his bed. He got rid of his clothing, and he stood there, half naked in his boxer shorts. He wasn't in the mood to take a shower this evening, he was too tired. He would do that the next morning, when he had the time to do that. He sat in his bed and he looked at the alarm clock. It was 02.34 AM. He sighed. It was quite late, he normally would go to bed a lot earlier, but since he was with the boys, he couldn't get home earlier. He lay down in his bed and he felt the soft fabric covering his body. He shivered but then he got back to his normal body temperature. The man thought about tomorrow. What would he do tomorrow. What would happen tomorrow. What his planning was, but while thinking, he slowly fell asleep.

Crack. Johnny was awake. Boom. Johnny sat up in his bed and turned around. He heard things falling down and rolled his eyes, and stepped out of his bed. He felt the cold wooden floor and he shivered. He sighed and he searched for his warm slippers. He took a bathrobe and he moved towards the noise. As he didn't know what it was, he hadn't have something to defend himself. He sauntered out of his room and he focused on the sound. Splat. Another object hit the ground. Who or what this was, did know how to wake up Johnny. He yawned and he moved towards the living room, where the noises appeared to be the loudest. He heart some coughing and he slowly opened the door.

Johnny quietly walked forward. He saw a bright light in his eye corner. He had an idea of what it would be. But who it would be, he didn't know. He was totally clueless and not aware of what he was about to see. He again stepped forward and he turned around to close the door. He didn't see what it was, yet maybe he didn't even want to know. He was brave, so he turned around and looked through the room, to find the bright light. When he looked at his feet, he saw thick dark smoke curling around his feet. He rolled his eyes. He had seen this before. He knew that this was a spirit, but it didn't show himself yet. He could feel the aura around him. He stood still and he waited for the spirit to show himself. It was quiet for a moment, he could see a vase on the floor, it had broken into small pieces of glass. On the other side of the room he saw this flower. He looked to the room again and further he didn't see anything which looked quite suspicious. But he couldn't find anything. It probably was a scared ghost, because he didn't notice anything anymore. And when he looked down there was no smoke, and the light had disappeared, just as the aura did. He went back to bed, as he couldn't find anything anymore. She went back to bed and he lay down and he fell back to sleep again.

The sunrise was breaking through. The sun reached Johnny Christ's eyes and his tried to keep them closed and turned around not to wake up yet. Since he didn't close the curtains last night, the sun was very bright and Johnny couldn't bear to stay in bed, so he opened his eyes, and sighed. He sat on the bed and turned around and felt the cold solid floor. He looked again for his warm slippers and got them on. He walked to his closet and yawned while he opened the door. He looked for a pair of washed socks and a T-shirt and a pair of trousers. He took some random clothing and got dressed, he didn't even see what they were. When had his socks on he got rid of his slippers and he walked to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. He opened the cupboard and searched for the cornflakes. When he had finally found them, he opened the fridge to get the milk. He took a bowl from another cupboard and he mixed the milk and cornflakes together. He walked to the living room with his bowl and a spoon. He settled down on the couch and he took the remote control to switch on the television. He laughed when he zapped to BBC. He liked the British accent and he even tried to mimic the voices. He looked at the cooking program for a while, and he ate his breakfast. He sighed when stood up again to get his bowl and spoon to the dishwasher. He didn't plan anything for today, so he'd probably just stay at home and do nothing. All of the sudden he heard the annoying tune of Nokia and he started looking for his phone. He sighed when he couldn't find it in the living room, where else would he leave his phone. He went to his bedroom, when he still heard the annoying tune. He looked underneath his pillow, and that's where his phone lighted up. He saw it was an anonymous number. He rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.  
"Johnny here." His voice was filled with confidence. He heard some weird noise on the background, the only thing he could actually hear was: "John-ny." It sounded like the person who said this was drunk or didn't know he was calling. But he said his name, so he would probably know that he was calling. Then the person hang up and Johnny looked at his phone. He was surprised about that. He didn't know who or what that was. He sighed and he put his phone in his pocket. If the person would call back he had his phone close to him. He walked back to the couch and sat down again. He thought about who might have called him…

The day seemed to go on so quickly as it again was time to go to bed. Johnny had been watching the television all day, since there was nothing better to do. As he was doing his evening routine, he got undressed and went to bed. He lay down in his bed and covered his body with the blanket. He used to think about Jimmy when he was in bed. Thinking about what he would be doing up there in Heaven. And he used to think about the way he died, no one did know. Was it suicide? Were it his heart problems? Johnny couldn't figure out. People had a lot of different ideas on his death, but he just didn't know. And the worse problem was that Jimmy did not visit him to tell Johnny about it. Maybe that moment would come, maybe the moment would never come. Then they would never figure out. Then they couldn't tell the world about it. If it was suicide, why didn't they find a letter? Jimmy would do that. He was sure about that. Thinking about these problems, he slowly fell asleep.  
Johnny snored. It was what he always did. He dreamed about abnormal structures. About places he had never been to, about things he already saw. And about people he was intrigued about. Like Jimmy. He had always liked him. Not as a boyfriend, but just as a very good friend. Though he liked the way he looked. His tattoos, his muscles, his hair, his face, his personality…  
Wait? What was he thinking about? 

Johnny woke up having a head ache. It was in the middle of the night he could see, and he felt a little weird. He saw his door and he felt a cool touch on his back. He sighed and turned around to see what he pulled with him this time. Last time he slept with his shoe, he couldn't even remember how and why he took his shoe with him in bed. He felt this cold feeling in his back, so he woke up. He didn't like the wake up in the middle of the night. He sighed again and opened his eyes to see what was there. He first looked at his belly, which was the most logical place to look, since it touched his back when he didn't turn around. But he didn't see an object. He saw the smoke again. He saw the bright aura again. Who was this ghost who was haunting him?

As he was surprised by the sudden arrival of the ghost again, he looked up and he saw those bright blue eyes he had missed for a year now. He knew who it was. Johnny moved his hand to touch him, but before he reached him, he had vanished. He sighed and looked around him. But he lost the trail and so he left him alone. He did visit him and he would be there again. He shook his head. Was this even true? Wasn't he just dreaming this? He pinched himself to be sure he was awake. And yes, he was. He searched for his cell phone, because he wanted to call Matt. He didn't know why, he just did so. He dialed his number and he called him.  
"Johnny?..." He yawned and sighed. "Dude, what the fuck, why do you call me in the middle of the night?" He heard him sighing again.  
"I'm sorry Matt." He sighed. "I saw Jimmy."  
"Jimmy is dead." He answered. He was a little annoyed.  
"But…" Johnny couldn't even finish speaking.  
"You live in the past Johnny. He won't come back. Go and sleep, bye." Matt hung up and Johnny stared at his phone. Matt was useless, he didn't understand Johnny. He put his phone away and he lay down again. He fell asleep again, which was quite surprising.

When Johnny woke up the next day. He was still in total astonishment. And when he figured out that Jimmy appeared next to him he was even more surprised. 

His day was quite expectable. He again didn't do anything special, but after all, Brian called him to spend the evening with him. Jamming and drinking something. He decided that it would be ok. He waited until the time had passed and so he got dressed to go outside and walk towards Brian's house. He hummed a song again, he couldn't just walk while doing nothing. He still didn't buy new shoes, he definitely needed them. Never mind, he thought. He walked quite quick, since it was cold and Johnny got cold very fast. He was glad Brian lived nearby. He looked around and without he reason he knew he was looking for Jimmy, but he knew he wouldn't find him…

"Brian, dude." Johnny greeted him. He smiled.  
"Hey, how are you?" Brian said. He smiled when he walked back inside and he mimicked that he could go inside. Johnny walked after Brian and he closed the door. He knew that Brian had a studio, with everything. A drum, a few guitars, a few bass guitars and a lot of other difficult things, which were difficult to use.  
"I'm good, yeah, how are you?"Johnny asked him. He sat down on the couch and relaxed his muscles.  
"Good man, good." Brian answered and he walked to the kitchen and got 2 bottles of beers. Johnny was surprised that his wife, Michelle wasn't at home. Normally she was always around. He didn't mind, sometimes she went a little over the top. Especially when the guys were around. Brian put the beer on the table and opened it. Johnny leaned forward to get it and so he drank the beer.  
"I've heard you called Matt this night, saying you saw Jimmy…" Brian started the conversation. He knew Matt would have told all the guys. He didn't mind, but they didn't know he could see things that the others couldn't see.  
"Yeah…" Johnny said and he drank some more beer.  
"You shouldn't live in the past, you know, he isn't here anymore." Brian said. It was like he knew more than Johnny did. Like he knew what was the best. But that wasn't true. It was silent for a while. Johnny heard Brian's breathing, and he heard his. When he heard that Brian again wanted to say something, he got annoyed.  
"I know." He yelled. "I know, I know, I know, I FUCKING KNOW." He stood up. "You don't have to say things that Matt already told me. I saw Jimmy and you don't know what I see." He was nearly screaming. He knew he didn't have to do this. But it was the only way to make him shut up. Brian gave him a confused look. He didn't see this coming.  
"Eh…Sorry, dude." Brian apologized. "I didn't know that…" He took his own beer and began drinking it. Johnny rolled his eyes and looked at his hands. If they would know…

Later that evening the two men had started playing some guitar. Johnny used his bass guitar skills on Brian's bass. He had forgotten to bring his own. But he could play any bass guitar, so why would he do difficult and bring his own? Brian played some guitar, some epic solos and Johnny played behind that, so that it together created one beautiful sound. When Brian started playing the acoustic guitar, Johnny stopped playing the bass. He walked over to the piano and put his finger on the cold ivory. He gave a look at Brian before he turned to the keys again and his fingers flowed across the ivory. The room was filled with a composition so rare, so complex. After a few minutes he started playing something more simple. The combination with the acoustic guitar created a composition so beautiful. The two men looked at each other trying to understand their feelings.

When Johnny got back home, he went straight to bed. He was tired and his hands were tired of playing the piano. He normally never played the piano, but the bass. He lay down on his bed, it was a total nightmare. His fingers were too tired to actually take a blanket to cover himself. But Briand and him were smart enough to write down what they composed. Maybe they would use it someday. When he was finally relaxed and his arms and fingers didn't hurt anymore, he started thinking about Jimmy again. About the way he acted towards him. The way he felt about him. He never knew his sexuality. People always said he was straight. But it could be true that he was bisexual. They would never know. He was though more attracted to girls somehow, but he had liked Jimmy. He figured that out. He always appeared in his dreams, he dreamed about him being naked. He dreamed about him making out. He could have been in love with him. But then it was the end. The end of his life. No more Jimmy. No more love. Johnny left broken.

"John-ny." He heard the strange voice again. He woke up when he heard the voice again calling his name. He looked around and when he had seen every corner of his room he looked again, but this time he was blinded by the light.  
"Jimmy? Is that you?" Johnny said and he covered his eyes with his hands. When the light had dimmed he looked at him again. He saw a fairly tall guy wearing a skinny jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt. His tattooed arms showed off his muscles and his black hair was shiny. His bright blue eyes were looking at him. He was smiling. Johnny couldn't really believe it.  
"Johnny." He spoke, a warm voice escaped his mouth. Johnny felt bright inside. Like his heart was ripped apart and Jimmy was gluing it all together. He sat on the bed and he stood up. His head was aching again, he went up too quick, though he had too. Jimmy could leave any moment.  
"Jimmy." He reached out his hand to touch him. He saw his hand reaching for his, touching his heart. Johnny couldn't feel a heartbeat. His eyes were starting to get a little teary.  
"Johnny. I've always loved you, since the day I met you. And I still love you." Jimmy said. His eyes were smiling. He was happy, as Johnny could see.  
"And I will always love you." Jimmy said. Now Johnny was nearly crying, he couldn't help it. He had to stay strong after all.  
"I missed you. I missed you so much…" Johnny said and he hugged the spirit. It was quite impossible to hug a spirit, but since that was impossible, he just looked at him.  
"Why did you have to die?" Johnny cried. "Why?!" All that Jimmy did was to look at him and keeping him relaxed. The thing he wanted to do now was the cuddle closer to him. To lay down with him in the bed, to curl next to him. Kiss him…

When Johnny blinked Jimmy had vanished again. Disappeared into the nothingness. Gone. He had been crying like a little child for another few more hours. Missing him, and missing the moments they had shared together. Johnny was angry and sad, he was empty inside, and wanted to be with him forever. He stood up, running to the kitchen. Looking for a knife, then he looked for a paper and a pen and he took his beautiful bass guitar. He knew what he was going to do. He knew this would be the only thing he could do to be with Jimmy forever. He scrabbled something on the paper, sobbing. His handwriting was difficult to read, but they would understand. 

When he was done writing he stood up. Sat down on the couch and looked at the knife. He thought about the butterflies, the birds and the worms. He lifted his knife. He thought about birth, life, death. The knife was shining, in the artificial light. His hands looked cold, like stone, empty inside. He gave a quick look towards the bird which was sitting on the table outside. His knife slowly reached his neck. Could he do this? Would it work? He didn't know. He wouldn't know. He slid the knife through his throat.

His body was slowly cooling down. Tears on his face, blood was pursing out of his throat. His body was pale white. But there was a smile on his face. A smile of happiness. He was finally happy now. 

_Please forgive me..._

_It was for the good._


End file.
